


Cupcake

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [31]
Category: Lost
Genre: Ben is a prisoner, Birthday cupcake, F/M, Fluff, Something I wanted to write because I felt bad for the guy, takes place around Season 4/Episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You found another Dharma bunker on the mysterious island where your plane, Oceanic flight 815, crashed, so you pay a visit to the one man who you're positive can tell you the most information about it... Benjamin Linus, A.K.A John Locke's current prisoner





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Others (no pun intended ;) if anyone gets that reference) that read this might share my dilemma, I really wanna hate Ben but I just can't. He is such a well written and conniving little character. So, I ended up writing a fanfic about him lol... Honestly, Benjamin Linus/Reader is a tag I NEVER thought I'd write, but I ended up kinda digging this fic.
> 
> I know "Lost" is kind of old and forgotten in terms of television shows, but if you guys haven't seen it, I very very highly recommend it. :)
> 
> and lastly, just a heads up for those that might not know :) F/N L/N = First name Last name

* * *

 

Your feet carried you quickly through the small community that your group had decided to claim as theirs, and you headed straight for John's house. Carrying the plate of cupcakes, and wearing your favorite jacket you'd managed to find in the plane's wreckage, you padded up the stairs, knocking cautiously on his door. He opened it a little too quickly but smiled when he saw you, "Well Hello, Y/N. What brings you to my door?" 

 

"Hey, John, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me having a word with Ben, I've got something I wanted to ask him about." 

 

"No, I'm sorry, But no one is allowed to see Ben. Not after the stunt Kate pulled." 

 

"Kate was here?" 

 

"Yes, now enough with the questions. Go on home, get some rest." He placed a hand on your shoulder, trying to inch you out of the door, but you turned back towards him. 

 

"John, I promise I won't try anything, you can stand at the top of the stairs if you want. I just need to talk to him for a minute." 

 

"Can I ask why you have cupcakes?" 

 

"One is for you, if you don't mind being bribed," You smiled, "And the other is for Ben." 

 

He stared at you long and hard, trying to decide. "Fine, I'll let you talk to him, but I'm locking you in with him." 

 

"That's fine... I'll knock when I need out." 

 

He plucked one of the cupcakes from the plate and led you into his basement unlocking the door and giving you your first glance at the bruised and beaten man in front of you. "Another person to beat me and interrogate me, John?" 

 

"I just wanna talk, I promise." You stepped into the small room, letting John lock the door behind you. "My name is--" 

 

"I know your name, F/N L/N. I know everything about you." He shifted in his seat, eyeing the cupcake. "What did you want to talk to me about?" You sat cross-legged on the ground in front of him, setting the cupcake beside you. 

 

"I wanted to ask you about a hatch I found a few days ago, it's one of the Dharma ones, but I can't find it on any of the maps." 

 

He quirked an eyebrow, "They're all on the maps." 

 

"Well, I mean they should be, but this one isn't." You pulled a crumpled paper from your pocket and held it up for him to see. "I think it's somewhere between the pearl station and the arrow station... Maybe. I'm not quite sure." 

 

"Did it have a name?" 

 

"Not that I saw. Do you know what it is?" 

 

He considered answering, but paused. "Why are you being civil with me? Everyone else has threatened me or beat me, killed my people, exploded them." 

 

You shrugged, "I'm not like that, I guess. I was raised to believe that you get more accomplished by being civil, versus... Other _ options _ ." He watched you, studying you, his concentration breaking only after you cleared your throat. "Anyway, I think it was an old information storage place. I found a bunch of paperwork for the old Dharma employees." 

 

"I do know about it. It was a secondary storage, they kept copies of every file in case something happened to the main storage building. They left it off the maps in case the Hostiles found a map."  

 

"Hostiles?" 

 

"The people who were here before the Dharma Initiative took over the island." 

 

"Oh... Well, thank you for trusting me with the truth. I asked Juliet about it a couple days ago but she said she didn't know." You stood up, dusting off your butt and picking up the cupcake. "Um, I kinda looked through a few of the files I found... And well, I came across yours. I wanted to tell you happy birthday, Ben. I know you probably don't trust me, so I understand if you don't want the cupcake, but I wanted to at least bring you one." 

 

"What flavor is it?" He questioned with a small smile. 

 

You giggled, "Dharma chocolate, it was all I had in the cupboards. It's homemade frosting though, I hope you don't mind buttercream." 

 

Ben genuinely smiled, "Thank you for remembering my birthday, it means more than you probably know. And I appreciate the cupcake, but I'm afraid I can't quite eat it." He moved his hands, reminding you of the chains binding him to the chair. 

 

"Oh, uh, I kinda forgot about that." You pulled a fork from your jacket pocket and held it up. "It might be kinda awkward but, I could... Feed it to you... If you want." 

 

"Maybe just a bite." You smiled, pulling up a small chair and positioning it by his. Setting the plate on your lap, you unwrapped the cupcake and cut off a small piece, offering it to him. Ben slowly opened his mouth, his jaw still sore from Jack's recent attack, and took the bite. He smiled brighter once he tasted it. "It tastes even better than it looks, thank you." 

 

"You're welcome." Bite by bite you fed him his birthday dessert, making conversation while he ate. When he finished, he was almost sad to see you go. "Thank you again for being honest with me about the new hatch... I hope John takes it easy on you from here on out." 

 

"I doubt he will, but thank you... And thank you again for the cupcake. It was very sweet of you." 

 

"Of course, everyone deserves a little something sweet on their birthday." You knocked reluctantly on the thick metal door, "Goodnight, Ben." 

 

"Goodnight Y/N."


End file.
